Unmasked Reborn Redemption
by Addie-lala20
Summary: Brutally beaten as kid then banished and betrayed at the valley of the end Naruto decides to take off his mask and reveals secrets none knew of. After betrayal Naruto decides to make a new village were everyone is accepted and equal.Smart/Strong Naruto GoodItachi! NOW BETA BY WINTRESS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Naruto in any Way Shape or form**

* * *

Prologue

Naruto Age 3

The sun glowed, lighting Konoha with warmth, but this warmth did not spread to all. The sunset also brought forth shadow and darkness.

"OUT, GET OUT MONSTER!"

"HOW DARE YOU! DEMON OUT NOW GET OUT!" came a scream as arms pushed a small sunshine haired youth into the unforgiving night, his vibrant blue eyes looked up at the orphanage's head maiden's cold eyes.

"Why?" he thought as he looked up, daring to meet the lady's eyes, only to get in return. Slap! His head twisted to the side, hitting the rail on the orphanage steps. Naruto held his fists tight not wanting the lady to see his tears as blood slid down his face through golden locks. Seeing Naruto's wet face the woman grew angry at the thought of the demon crying, bringing her foot up her[1]Naruto in the ribs till she heard a satisfying crack. Looking down the lady grabbed Naruto's face, glared into his cerulean eyes and spoke a whisper with venom.

"You should be glad I went easy on you, you should be happy. Why don't you smile a bit more or do you want to feel what real pain is? "

Naruto's thoughts were bumbling about, would there be less pain if he smiled? Why was she calling him a demon, was he really evil? Then out of nowhere came the thought, "Would it make the angry lady happy if I smiled?"

Looking up, his arm shaking in pain, he grinned an ear splitting grin only to be met by darkness as he lost consciousness.

* * *

-Naruto age 7-

It had been 4 years since he had been kicked out of the orphanage. The Hokage had found a small apartment in town, it wasn't the best place ever but it was perfectly liveable.

Naruto did not blame the old man for his hardships, contrary to popular belief he was actually very smart for his age, not to mention wise beyond his years.

For 4 years Naruto had found some scrolls and had begun quietly training himself, now at 7 years entering the academy, he was already at low genin level.

Looking up Naruto spoke with a nervous smile, "Jiji are you sure it's okay to become a ninja?"

"All the villagers say I'd become an liability to those around me and I know I shouldn't, but somewhere deep inside I wonder if that's true."

Sarutobi, the strongest amongst ninjas, the professor [2] was speechless and fuming. He himself was no stranger to the boy's pained existence. But if anything he was proud of Naruto the boy instead of seeking revenge created a mask of stupidity to deal with the pain while giving countless chances to those who hurt him to redeem themselves.

"Naruto, you are a very talented young boy, anyone who says otherwise is beyond idiotic." spoke Sarutobi confidently in a reassuring voice that made Naruto feel warm and wanted inside. Naruto looked down and let a real smile dawn on his face.

"Thanks Jiji, that means a lot."

After that, much to the old Hokage's dread, the little blonde had slipped on his mask of idiocy and fake smiles in a flash and shouted, "Don't worry about me, because someday I'll be Hokage!"

With that the Hokage slipped on a weary smile, and escorted the little one to the academy.

-

Iruka looked at the door where Naruto entered, he knew the boy wasn't the Kyuubi at first sight but a part of himself was still weary of the boy. Looking the boy up and down he noticed the boy had a quiet gentle aura around him.

"Class, it seems we have a new student."

All the students stopped and looked at their teacher with grins and smiles. At this point Naruto was scanning his class's ability. There were some strong kids but he was the strongest by far.

There was a girl on the end seat in the middle with blonde hair, next to a girl with pink hair. They were both weak but had the potential to become very strong.

They kept glancing to a boy in front with raven hair and onyx eyes. Naruto made an educated guess that he was Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto studied the boy and noticed that unlike his fellow clansmen he had an happy carefree air about him, something that was indeed rare.

Finally Naruto noticed a boy with brown hair lazing around at the back before fazing back to reality.

Throwing his fist in the air he shouted, "Hello I'm Naruto! I love ramen and I'm gonna be Hokage, believe it!"

The class sweat dropped while looking towards their new classmate in wonder.

Naruto looked around at everyone and smiled a fake idiotic smile. His plan had worked. Slowly he stepped forward and walked to the back of the class to a dozing boy he deduced to be Nara Shikamaru.

"Hey! I'm Naruto, who are you?"

Shikamaru opened one eye and analyzed Naruto and gave a skeptical smile, while gesturing Naruto to sit down.

"Shikamaru, and nice mask by the way, I could hardly tell." Shikamaru commented quietly before he went back to sleep.

Naruto smiled. At least he knew he could have at least one friend who knew the truth. Settling down to do his work, he smiled a gentle true smile and looked out the window.

That was the start of Naruto's life as a ninja...

* * *

** If you've bothered to read this story then thank you. **

**If you have any problems with my story then I urge you to comment and give advice I would be very grateful.**

**Have no idea what pairings to do so if you could give me some ideas please do!**

**P.S I don't care whether the pairings are yaoi or not don't mind I'm open minded like that**

**LOL **


	2. Chapter 2 Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat own Naruto in any shape or form.**

**Okay the chapters maybe short but it the only way I'm able to update without waiting months in between so please just bear with me if anyone's actually bothered to read this. Thanks by the way for that. :D and thanks to those who reviewed it was much appreciated.**

**TigrezzTail – thanks for the review your right is a bit of the origin of the mask story and that will be the theme for the first few chapters but there will be different themes further on and throughout the fic.**

**SexiiFoxface – Hey thanks for all the positive feedback, I'll keep in mind shikanaru and sasunaru while I'm writing. I'm going to keep the first five open to pairings. If have any more ideas I'd be happy to hear them. :D**

* * *

**Chapter one: Bonds**

**Normal POV:  
**  
The sun shone through the shabby apartment Naruto called home, lighting up every nook and cranny.

It had been just over year since Naruto had joined the academy and surprisingly not a single violent act had occurred throughout this time. Maybe he was jinxing it but he really truly did not care at that moment, he truly was happier than he'd ever been before.

Even with his constant facade.

Even with his mask.

Even with the constant glares and cruel remarks.

Naruto still couldn't help but let some of his real self shine through even if it was shrouded with a web of lies.

Naruto got up and grabbed a small wooden stool and dragged it towards his rickety window and stepped up.

He reached up his small arms stretching far, and gave a slight push opening the room to an outside breeze. He tilted his head back and allowed the cool air to wash over him.

Losing sight of where he was his grip slipped. Naruto found himself falling backwards before landing with a thump.

His tan lithe limbs lay in a jumble on the cold floor boards.

"Ouch!" he quietly yelped.

Rubbing his poor helpless bottom the boy started on with his usual routine. Walking towards his wardrobe he opened it to reveal.

Four orange jumpsuits

Two black T-shirts (3x to big for him might I add)

One black and blue kimono

and ...

a pair of black skinny jeans

Naruto smiled to himself and murmured sarcastically:

"Now, now I wonder what I'll wear today, hmm"

"boohoo this Jumpsuit is absolutely horrendous I think I'll wear this today"

Stepping away from the wardrobe Naruto smiled a little smile before starting to his bathroom.

"You know you'd look so much better in black Naru" came a semi deep masculine voice.

Naruto froze mid step before turning round to reveal a wide grin,

" Itachi! "

"Naruto how are you this morning?" Itachi struggled to hold in his smile.

"Tachi why so formal? Are you doing this to vex me?" Naruto whined.

Itachi smirked walking up to Naruto ruffling his hair, "course not little Naru chan."

Naruto grew red his cheeks hot and eyebrows scrunched he grabbed and kunai and threw straight at Itachi. Now the kunai would have hit dead centre if not for the fact it was expected.

Itachi caught it with a smile that he had only ever showed to Sasuke and Naruto, "Now Naru where are your manners?"

Naruto burst into soft giggles at Itachi poor impression of the Hokage.

Itachi and Naruto started having meetings like this one day after Itachi had found Naruto after a beating; Bleeding and broken but still holding on to a smile. After that day they'd just grown closer and closer until they'd developed a bond that was irreplaceable.

Soon the mood died down Naruto looked up at Itachi, a serious look in his eye and a sad smile playing on his lips he spoke.

"Tachi you were shadowing me again weren't you, I could sense you"

Itachi looked at Naruto while furrowing his brows in frustration.

"I only shadow you because you never fight back"

Naruto sighed his shoulders sagging,

"Tachi it's not their fault and if I do hurt them that will just prove to the council I am a demon."

Naruto looked up his blue orbs searching Itachi's before he got up and walked to his bed putting away a kunai inside the mattress, before he spoke up again.

"So how many did you stop from getting to me last night?"

Itachi's eyes darkened, "just five your mask seems to be helping."

Itachi hated it the way Naruto was treated by village; a scapegoat to shove all their problems onto.

He swore to himself the first he meet the boy he'd do whatever could to protect the little blonde that had wormed his way into Itachi's heart.

Naruto smiled a soft smile and gripped Itachi in a hug and whispered his thanks.

They had a bond a bond that they'd fight to protect.

* * *

**There and that's chapter one hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading.**

**In case your wondering:**

**Itachi: age 13 anbu**

**Naruto: age 7 academy student low chunnin high genin level**


	3. Chapter 3 Dragons

**Okay another chapter again I apologise at how short they are but I am trying hard to work on making them longer thanks for all those who reviewed it really does inspire me to write more. This chapter is like an introduction to and Naruto's getting the legendary Dragons contract. As well as a little surprise. **

**Wintress: Okay first off you're absolutely welcome to be honest I'm really flattered you want to Beta my story so thanks and I look forward to reading the Beta.**

**Sexifoxxface: I approve. I think Naruto would look adorable in black skinny jeans. I'm still open to straight pairings though I'm finding myself leaning towards Yaoi. I agree with you on with you on Itachi, his soft side works well and doesn't seem to out of place as well as being really cuuuuute. And by the way thanks for the feedback.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**La la la- Dragon talking**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dragons**

Naruto POV (Dream):

_I was walking._

_Then I was running._

_I was confused though I was running, I was not scared._

_After running for almost all your life you get used to it._

_But..._

_Running away from something is entirely different from the freedom of just running._

_In the dream I could feel the soft warm rays of the sun gracing my cheeks, and the wet grass squelching from my toes._

_It was nice I felt as if I could go on forever._

_Suddenly I stopped._

_From the corner of my eye I noticed a shimmer and refraction of light._

_"Oww!" I whisper as I'm temporarily blinded._

_Then I remembered this was a dream._

_Why was I feeling pain?_

_Or was the saying just a lie?_

_"No, little one, the saying is true but as you have probably already guessed, this is not a normal dream." came a booming voice._

_I looked upwards to a large Chinese dragon._

_It was beautiful._

_Its body seemed endless its scales white as snow, coupling with the never ending tendrils of gold flowing from its back._

_"Wow, you're magnificent," I breathed while I took in every aspect of the creature in front of me._

_"Ah, little one aren't you a charmer. I knew I had chosen wisely.."_

* * *

Normal POV:

Naruto blinked noticing he was back in his room facing a woman with gold and hair and pale grey eyes.

"I guess you're the dragon from before then?" Naruto cooed.

_**"Yes, little one that I am. My name is Sorakumo."**_

Naruto looked up and smiled, staring straight into the dragon's eyes.

"It's a pretty name Sorakumo, but could you please tell me why your here? I doubt it's for a social visit." curiosity largely dominating his voice.

**_"Ah yes, I am looking for one that contains strength and a heart pure and rid of hatred and that is you my boy Naruto. I have chosen you, as my summoner you will be our messenger in this world to bring good."_**

Sorakumo looked in the young ones eyes and saw hesitation.

"Are you sure about this Sorakumo? I mean messenger of the dragons that's a heavy responsibility[2], are you sure you should leave this with me? I mean I'm a seven year old." Naruto rambled, baffled by the

dragon's words.

The Dragon merely gave a tut at the little boy's words.

**_"Are you not stronger than most your age, do you not wish to help those in need?"_**

Naruto blinked in understanding.

"Well yes that is true,"

**_"Then you are perfect."_**

Naruto thought for a moment tilting his head to the side rubbing his tired eye before giving a relenting nod.

The dragon beamed her lips curving in delight she gave a tinkling laugh.

_**"Good, and with this, I will give you the ability to read someone's emotions and see into the future."**_

_**"This will become your own private Keikkai Genkai use it well little one"**_

With that Sorakumo placed a gentle hand on Naruto eyes, till a rush of energy reached his eyes.

Naruto writhed in pain before collapsing on his bed in slumber.

* * *

**super short**

** sorry?**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4 The Experiment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any or form**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate your comments they spurred me on even though I am now suffering from terrible writers block and barely managed to write this chapter which took weeks of pondering so I really appreciated your input lol.**

**Ok since there is conflicting views on pairings Wintress has convinced me too put up a poll so here's some pairings I've thought of though I'm still leaning on yaoi as its something new and I've never written before lol I know crap reason I'll hold off pairing till chapter 7:**

**Yaoi pairings:**

**Itanaru**

**Sasunaru**

**Shikanaru**

**OcNaru**

**Straight pairings**

**NaruIno(do not ask me why its just popped upp in my head)**

**NarufemHaku**

**NaruOc**

**NaruHina(clichéd but hey people seem to like it)**

**Narutayuya(she swears like a sailor its funny lol)**

* * *

**Chapter three: The experiment**

It was morning and as per usual Naruto was making his way to the academy. His thoughts were flying everywhere; he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings when he bumped into someone.

Getting up he walked over to the girl he knocked over and asked tentatively, "I'm so sorry are you ok?"

Hinata looked up stuttering,

"I'm f-fine Naruto-kun." A blush rose to her cheeks as she accepted Naruto's hand as she got up, studying the him she noticed Naruto was an inch shorter than her but the charm about him that seemed to draw people in whether for good or bad reasons.

Hinata was no exception.

"Oh it's you Hinata I didn't realise you were there, how are you?" Naruto watched as the girl before him gave him a blushing forgiveness. He'd talked a couple of times with Hinata she was nice girl although she seemed to lack serious confidence. Smiling Naruto looked at her happily, he had someone who didn't glare at him at every chance they get.

Naruto placed and hand on Hinata's shoulder and boomed reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, I am absolutely fine, see not a bruise in sight!"

Ssssssssssssss ...

Naruto froze.

That's when he heard it the whispers all around him and the glares that seem to increase tenfold he heard voices whispers from villager and shinobi alike.

Demon how dare it!

Our precious Hyuuga, protect the Hyuuga from the monster!

It's tainting her innocence, kill it, it deserves to die!

No better yet I want to experiment on it an experiment it won't survive!

You crazy scientist no lets rip out his muscle and growth plates then he can feel our pain!

No genjutsu!

Experiment!

Pain!

Monster!

Torture!

The words echoed around him, his body started to shake as he backed away from Hinata saying his goodbyes. This time was different Itachi wouldn't be there to save him he gone on a three day long mission and wouldn't be back till tomorrow; Not that Naruto liked getting Itachi involved.

Picking up his pace walked emotions and conflicting ideas racing in his head although he was stronger than most kids his age he was still merely a child who had self trained themselves. If it was merely two or three shonobi there was a good chance of Naruto winning; But with sixteen shonobi and villagers coupled with the fact that Naruto did not want to hurt them the situation seemed hopeless.

There was also the fact that he had to yet awaken his newfound kekkai genkai.

So instead of thinking Naruto kept on running his eyes wide in desperation as chants came nearer he could sense how large the group would be it would be this time. In the first time in months he was preparing himself for month's worth of pain, as much as they hurt him he couldn't bring himself to hate them he saw the pain they masked; the pain Kyuubi supposedly caused though Naruto had doubts about that. Though on occasions there were some that were just in it for the fun of it the thrill of causing pain.

Skidding to a halt Naruto noticed he'd hit a dead end, shuffling surrounded him as the mob surrounded him. There faces hidden in shadow they stepped forward glares and gleeful smiles at what was about to happen.

"where do you think you're going you little **?" one of them said; Stabbing into Naruto leg he let out an agonizing scream as a f.

"Let me at him!"

"No me first!"

"Why not all of us?"

That when it started an onslaught of pain he could feel as his muscles were being ripped apart his bone crushing giving agonizing creaks of protest, the plates that controlled his growth were tearing under all the pressure. Someone grabbed him by his hair pulling his head back in a jerk.

Laughs and growls could be heard all around him his body was stained red with his blood a man a tattoo running over his smiled sadistically.

His voice was rough and whiny,

"Hey old man you know that experiment you talking about what's it about is it painful?"

Suddenly a man with wild white hair and crazed wrinkled eyes step forth from the crowd ,a manic grin decorating his face.

"It's a serum which increases someones natural production of electricity. It alters genes in his body, I have no idea the effect it will have, all I know for sure is he will be screaming for a long time."

Smile broke out at the mention of screams as they all gathered to watch the show unfold.

Naruto listened and heard and tried all he could to scurry away but it was all in vain. The crazed man was already in front of him, he was agonized and trapped helpless.

A syringe entered him and another

And another

And another

And another

Till genes started to change and electrical current opened underneath his skin weaving bring torrents of jerks of torture through his small body until he could take no more and fell to the darkness.

* * *

**Okay done **

**Dun dun dun**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5 The aftermath

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto in any way **

* * *

**Hey another chapter sorry it's taken a bit long hopefully it's a bit longer this time. As I said before I suffer from terrible writers block so writing chapter when my minds frazzled tend to leave me with short bursts of inspiration which than tend to result in short chapters so sorry about that.**

**By the way guys thanks for everyone reviews and inputs and votes it was real helpful so thank you sooo much.**

**I kind of have a proposition if you guys want chapters up faster and longer I don't mind giving chapter plots to someone for them to write certain chapters I struggle with. If you agree please contact me.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy ... **

* * *

**Yaoi: 15****  
**

**Itanaru: 6 **

**Shikanaru: 3 **

**Sasunaru: 2 **

**OcNaru:0 **

******Straight:9**

********** NaruFemHaku: 3**

**************NaruHina: 1**

******************NaruIno: 1**

**************NaruOc: 0**

**************NaruTauya: 1**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The aftermath**

Itachi was running desperate to get back "home" although it wasn't much of a home.

Tied with the fact that his family wasn't really family, he found it difficult to call it home.

There was also the fact he knew Naruto would be in danger.

After months of being free from torture it the villagers would take this opportunity to go all out against him.

Naruto was one of the reasons Itachi stayed loyal to Konoha, that and the fact his moral told him that not everyone in the village who were corrupt there were some who remained innocent, but it was Naruto who helped him open up.

Itachi's kunai found itself imbedded into his enemies throat leaving a gush of blood to pour out.

Although he hated to kill being anbu required it so he did it.

Usually he would take the time to apologise silently to himself for his sin but he had no time he had to hurry and get back he had already wasted enough time he now a hour away from home he was an day early but that didn't matter.

Arriving at the Anbu entrance he entered HQ shedding himself of his mask and Anbu gear and had a shower washing away the blood left on his skin the blood of a another soul.

Itachi immersed himself in the heat of the hot water washing away the images of his latest kill from his mind.

The fourteen year old left the steamed bathroom smelling of mint and lavender throwing on his usual black outfit; Leaving HQ in search of Naruto. He desperate to find him, desperate to know he was okay.

* * *

"Big brother!"

"Itachi!"

Sasuke called a small smile etched on his face Itachi and his mother were the only ones in his family who were not obsessed his ability or how much of a genius he was. It was refreshing to know he had people who cared about him for who he was not what he was.

"Sasuke what are you doing here aren't you meant to be at the academy?" Itachi asked with a small smile.

"Father said he was going to train me today but I can't seem to find him" Sasuke spoke cheerfully happy to see his older brother.

Itachi expression darkened he didn't like his Fathers training methods they were more like barbaric attempts to brainwash rather than constructive training to help someone in the future.

He knew from experience the affects it could have.

Itachi didn't want his little brother becoming a mindless weapon for the clan emotionless and cold; he'd already seen beginnings of that happening if it wasn't for him and his mother Sasuke would already be an emotionless tool.

"well that's good Sasuke as long as you're trying your best" Itachi responded with a sigh.

"Well Itachi that's not absolutely correct I was at the academy during the morning, everyone's really nice there though there are two girls who keep touching my hair and cloths."

Sasuke chirped with a confused smile dressing his face, he enjoyed speaking to his brother about his day.

Walking beside his brother he chirped on about his day and all classmates and grades while Itachi listened to his every word, replying with small smiles and chuckles.

"Though Naruto wasn't there this mornings and he always comes, even if it's to muck around though it is kind of funny" Sasuke spoke.

* * *

Itachi froze in mid step worry plaguing his mind, Sasuke was right it was strange for Naruto not to be at the academy since considered it his safe haven.

What would he do if Naruto died?

He would be a shell again a mindless tool for his clan.

He couldn't bear it for the one person who had saved him from the darkness to be gone it would be torture.

Jerking round his feet moved with urgency, at mere thought of Naruto bruised and broken.

He remembered clearly.

Naruto had once told him before the day they had meet Itachi had saved him from dying inside.

From the day Itachi meet Naruto he vowed to protect him.

Then as the days went by he realised that Naruto had wormed his way into to his heart placing himself at the top of his list of precious people which was quite a feat since there was only three other people on that list.

Itachi kept on running thats when he heard it echoing screams within shouts and jeers; rushing towards the sounds his body trembled in fear at what he would find.

Thats when he saw it Naruto his body was filled with dozens of neddles piercing his entire body.

He could hear it in the background their unforgiving voices.

_Look at it its pathetic _

_The demons dead ha ha ha ha_

_Did you hear it scream classic_

_Ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ..._

Itachi head snapped towards the crowd eyes red his anger barley restrained,

"Leave now" his voice stabbing the air sending shivers of fear down the crowd as they hurried to comply with his order.

Once they were gone he shakily stepped in front Naruto kneeling he slowly picked out the needles his hands shaking heart hammering.

Once all the needles were gone he pulled Naruto into a tight embrace while undetectable sobs racked his body.

"I – tachi"

a small voice spoke

"it hurts Itachi I f –eel like my insides are tearing apart my he-ad feels as if its on fire my bones are crushing themselves and my heart his racing so hard that it makes me think it may explode."

Itachi looked up in surprise he'd never heard nor seen Naruto admit his pain to anyone or ask for help.

It was flattering and frightening to hear that; Naruto must have been in real pain to admit that.

That's when Itachi saw it Naruto's blue grew brighter its shade changing creating a spiral of different blues.

Itachi held on tight to Naruto as he watched him writhe and change before him his whisker scars faded to a dull grey on his tan cheeks making them almost unnoticeable.

"Itachi pr – omise me if I don't survive this you won't try and get revenge protect them and all the innocent people in the wo-rld promise."

Naruto held tightly onto Itachi sleeve staring into his eyes making sure his request got through.

Itachi looked to Naruto in surprise,

"What are you talking about your just going through some changes plus you never give up."

Naruto smiled as his eyes became larger till they almost looked like kitten eyes **(think killua hunterxhunter)**, and his hair grew longer varying in different shade of blonde as a currents of electricity weaved through his hair making it unbreakable as it lay resting at his hips.

His arms became lithe and graceful while his face became angular and subtle.

Itachi watched as currents of electricity ran over them both entering Itachi pores as he held tightly to his precious person; rapidly healing Naruto and making slight changes to Itachi DNA.

It seemed the serum gave the user or should it be users control over aging and healing, though the extensive damage to Naruto's growth seemed would never fully be fixed making for the future his growth spurts less frequent.

Once Itachi noticed the process was over he lifted Naruto into his arms and head to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself staring at a white ceiling, turning his head he saw Itachi asleep by his leg, tapping the poor fourteen year old boy.

Itachi woke with a start.

"Tachi wow I never knew you susceptible to getting startled" the 8 year old replied with a cheeky grin.

Itachi looked at Naruto eyes wide he grabbed him pulling him into a large bear hug,

"your okay Naru your okay I thought I lost you for awhile."

Naruto looked up giving a startled chuckle,

"Of course I'm okay you didn't think you get rid of that easily, but on a more serious note what was the changes of the experiment."

"well Naru I was affected as well some of the the serum was in the electricity that was healing you so some of it entered me through my pores though not nearly as much as you." Itachi replied passively.

"Sorry Tachi, so I'm guessing that means we have to meet the Hokage" Naruto whispered.

Noticing Naruto's subdued mood Naruto grabbed hold of his shoulders,

"Naru this was not your fault and who knows maybe this was more of a blessing than a curse."

Naruto smiled.

"Glad to see the two of you in high spirits its nice to see" spoke the Hokage as he entered the room.

"JIji" Naruto smiled happy to see the old man.

"Hokage sama," Itachi greeted with a bow.

"Now let's get down to business okay the changes you both have, are increase in natural stamina, and bioelectricity you each have a current running under your skin it's a change in DNA so its hereditary," the Hokage started with a deep breath before continuing.

"Though Naruto seems to have an higher limit of bioelectricity, you two also seem to have gained the ability of age control and a limited healing ability."

Itachi placed his hands on his chin in thought; these changes seemed to have been more of a blessing than anything else,

"So it's a bit like a bloodline," Itachi stated.

"Yes though there are some differences in Naruto for example his appearance is the most major, by the way Naruto I'm going to have to ask you to use that jutsu I taught you to hide your appearance for your own safety of course" Saratobi spoke gravely.

"Yes Jiji but I'm feeling really tired so I'll do it later ok," and with that Naruto fell to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hi guys thaks for reading**

**I'll try to update something half decent next time sorry...**

**:D lol : [**


	6. Chapter 6 Normality

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Hey its me again with another update warning it is super short please don't kill me. Lolz that wouldn't be pleasant would it? Anyways pairings will be chosen next chapter so if you don't like what you see then get voting, though I am getting into the swing of Itanaru for some reason or another. And agree Naruto's power does seem a bit static shock like doesn't it Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Yaoi: 18**

**Itanaru:7 **

**Shikanaru:4**

**Sasunaru: 2**

* * *

**Straight:12**

**NaruIno:2**

**NaruHaku:4**

**NaruHina:1**

**NaruTayuya:1**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Normality**

Sakura was smiling. Today was the day she'd ask Sasuke out. She knew people's views of her to the outside she was just a raving fan girl, but for her it was love. At least that's what she thought it was.

At first she just wanted to get to know Sasuke, be his friend, he had seemed so shy yet friendly but it always came out wrong; instead it ended up becoming a game of stalking and spying between her and her best friend Ino. (lolfailSakura)

Getting up she noticed Naruto walk through the class door. A scowl made its way on to her face, Naruto had skipped class three days in a row, it was unforgivable in her opinion.

"Hey look, the baka has arrived," she screeched, flinching at her own voice.

Naruto looked up. His obnoxious orange jumpsuit screamed idiot and his grin pulled him down even lower on the social radar.

"Sakura hi!"

His shout filled the air around him reaching everyone's ears.

"Naruto there's no need to shout," came the words from Iruka's mouth, "go and take a seat Naruto."

"Sure Iruka-sensei."

Iruka didn't know of Naruto's mask the way Shikamaru did, but saw inklings of Naruto's true personality in the times he was quiet or relaxed. Naruto was a gentle soul that at the same time was incredibly strong.

* * *

Naruto made his way to a seat that happened to Sasuke's.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Good morning." Sasuke replied with a small smile gracing his lips.

Naruto smiled back.

It had been three days since the incident and with a bit of bed rest and a strong forbidden genjutsu that was undetectable, things were getting back to normal.

Staring at the board in concentration Sasuke found him wondering he had a nice weekend.

His dad actually taught him a jutsu, his brother hung out with him, while his mother and himself had baked cookies. Not that he'd tell anyone that.

"So Sasuke what's up?" Naruto asked cheerily with a toothy grin, "How was ya weekend?"

Sasuke looked up from his work at the class clown and gave a small smile instead of his usual grin, while his father's words whirled in little head.

_An Uchiha must never show emotion._

_Ninja are merely tools for the user to use._

_Uchiha's may never lose._

_Power is given to all Uchiha's._

"Yeah, it was great. I spent a lot of time with my mum and my dad and brother helped me train a bit," Sasuke replied happily with a slight edge of worry in his tone.

Naruto caught his friends worried tone. "Oh really, that's great who's your brother? Was the training cool, did you learn an awesome Jutsu?" Naruto rambled on with usual fake hyperness.

Sasuke scratched his chin in thought while fan girls wooed and fainted in the background as they listened into the two boys' conversation.

"Yeah it was great, I learnt lots of cool stuff like the Katon Jutsu, and my mum made cookies, oh and my brother's Itachi, though his been acting weird lately." Sasuke ended with a puzzled voice.

Naruto just nodded with large shakes of his head while he thought about Sasuke's last statement, he'd noticed it too. Itachi had been acting off lately almost as if he was on edge about something.

* * *

**Super short sorry : (**

**but in my defense this is just a filler okay , and the offer from before still stands I really could use some help on the next chapter which "hint hint" is all about the Uchiha's.**

**For all who have reviewed I am eternally grateful if you have any ideas or input feel free to comment **

**Thanks for reading **

**Written by Addie-lala20**

**Beta:W****intress**


	7. Chapter 7 Kyuubi VS Sorakumo

**Diclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN OC'S IN THIS STORY**

**ItaNaru has woon!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And votes!**

**Ok this is another filler so its super super super short.**

**I'm not writing the next chapter someone else but the plot of the chapter is mine so I geusse you could call this story a collaboration piece of different authors with me as the boss author (yay I'm the boss).**

**If you would like to write an chapter please contact me **

**Any chapter that does have:**

"**This chapter was written by : ..."**

**Was written well so long hope you enjoy the tidbit chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kyuubi vs Sorakumo is it love or hate?**

Naruto lay asleep in his crickety, rusty old bed lost in a deep sleep his eyes closed shut tightly in frustration and amusement at what was going on in his mind.

In Naruto's mind:

_Naruto sat down in the sewers of his mind, a decor that he found extremely depressing but what was he to do the fox seemed to like it. _

_Naruto had met the fox two years ago and made a deal for kyuubi help in training and knowledge, loyalty and friendship, he would work on away to unseal him. Especially since he found out the truth of the Kyuubi attack. _

_Naruto sat patiently his long hair flowing around him onto his crossed legs was being brushed by Sorakumo leader of the dragons who seemed to have taken a liking to Naruto's long hair._

_Sorakumo opened her mouth to speak to only be interrupted by a rough harsh, angry voice._

"_How__** dare you!"**_

"_**what do you think you're doing to my kit the one I have sworn loyalty to once I am unsealed?"**_

_Sorakumo suddenly stop brushing making Naruto yelp in surprise._

"_**What are you talking about you pest I am merely assisting my summoner"**_

_She spoke venom coating her every word, Naruto sighed shivering at the cold atmosphere that was surrounding them._

"_Kyuu, Sorakumo is there a problem here" Naruto spoke trying to sort out the problem before it escalated._

_**Its him/Her!**_

_They both shouted in frustration while pointing at each other, while a man in a red yukuta with long red crimson hair and eyes,gripped hold of the bars of his cage._

"_**ha ha ha your so easy to tease no wonder you got tricked so easily into attacking this disgusting village awww your blushing aren't you a cutie pie" **_

_Sorakumo smirked giving a teasing laugh._

_Kyuubi seethed in anger cheeks red__in embarrassment,_

"_**Kit what is this witch doing here why is she HERE?"**_

_Sorakumo twitched at being called witch,_

"_**Not that it matters that you know I'm here to train Naru in the bloodline I gave him it seems to finally have activated you overgrown furball."**_

"_**No you were brushing his hair you scaley slimeball"**_

_**.**_

"O_**f course I was his hairs just so soft though yours looks like it could be softer"**_

_Naruto just sighed as he watched Kyuubi blush, he didn't think he'd be getting any training tonight._

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Massascre

**YAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!**

* * *

The Massacre

Itachi didn't know what was going to happen. A couple days ago he was told about the Uchiha clan's plan to overthrow the hokage to gain control over Konoha. They had given him the task of spying on the village but that didn't go as planned. Instead, he had become a double agent after telling the hokage all about the coup. Before Itachi even realized it, weeks had passed.

The 14 year old was angry and terribly burdened by the events that were about to come to pass.

Standing in the hokage's office was Itachi. He stood there waiting for his orders.

"I guess it can't be helped…" muttered the third hokage. "Itachi Uchiha, you are to take out the entire Uchiha clan."

"Hai, hokage-sama." replied Itachi. "I have a few conditions if I am going to do this."

The Hokage looked up taking in the boys serious expression before answering,

"Alright, what are they?"

Itachi let out a small smirk.

"First, I will not kill any of the children. Instead send them to another village if need be. Second, Sasuke will not learn of what the Uchiha clan had planned until the time is right. Lastly, I get to tell Naruto about what is going to happen."

"Why tell Naruto?" the third questioned, slightly confused.

"I am one of the few people he actually trusts hokage-sama. What would he think if I suddenly betrayed the village?" Itachi explained.

"Okay, I accept your conditions. Dismissed." Leaving the hokage's office, Itachi went in search of Naruto.

Naruto had just left the academy not that long ago and headed home. Entering his apartment, Naruto went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of ramen.

"You know, you really shouldn't eat that stuff so much."

"'Tachi!" Naruto yelled as he spun around. "You really need to stop appearing like that."

"Sorry." Itachi said with a small smile.

"It's fine. Anyways why are you here?" questioned Naruto.

"We need to talk." Noticing how serious Itachi was, Naruto knew it had to be important.

"What is it?"

Before talking, Itachi scanned the area to make sure that there was no one around. "What I am about to tell you is an S-ranked secret. It is not allowed to leave this room. Understand?"

Nodding Naruto waiting for Itachi to continue.

"I was given an order to kill the entire Uchiha clan." Itachi stated.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled in shock. "They can't do that! Why do you have to kill you family? Why you of all people?"

After making sure Naruto wasn't going to keep talking, Itachi spoke. "I choose to take the mission Naruto and before you speak let me finish. The Uchiha clan is planning a coup d'état. They want to take over Konoha. The hokage and I decided that eliminating the clan is the only option we have left."

"But what will happen to you then?" You could hear the worry in Naruto's voice as he questioned Itachi.

"I will be leaving and be marked as missining-nin."

Naruto didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at Itachi, hoping that this was just a joke. When he realized Itachi wasn't saying anything, he spoke. "You're not serious are you? Tell me this isn't true 'Tachi!"

"I'm being serious Naruto."

"Then…" Naruto paused. Then what? What could he say to keep Itachi here with him? Suddenly, he got an idea. "Then take me with you!"

"No." Itachi said with no hesitation.

"Why not!"

"I need you to stay here Naruto. I need someone to watch over Sasuke and you're the only person I trust to do that." Itachi told him.

Itachi's heart felt as if it was tearing apart as he told the 8 year old he was leaving behind his most precious person but it had to be done.

"I understand Tachi jus be careful alright"  
Naruto wanted to say no. He wanted to stay with Itachi and if that meant leaving the village then so be it, but this was Itachi's request. His last one. Naruto couldn't do anything but agree to it.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Night of the Massacre  
"I won't leave me husband! Even if it means I have to die!" yelled Mikoto Uchiha.

Itachi didn't know what to do. He never planned on killing his mother. She had no part in planning the coup d'état, but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. She didn't want to leave his father's side. He felt like he had no other choice but to kill them both.  
Itachi raised his weapon into the air before bringing it down, instantly killing both of his parents. As he did this, Itachi whispered. "I'm sorry."

Not much later, Itachi heard footsteps heading towards the room he was in. Knowing who was coming he slid into the shadows, to await the arrival of his little brother.

Sasuke was heading back to his clan's compound after staying out late to train. For some reason he felt like something bad was happening.

When Sasuke reached the compound, it was oddly quiet. This did not help the feeling he was having. Entering, Sasuke looked around. That's when he noticed something. Laying there on the ground were his aunt and uncle. They were dead.

Sasuke started to run. All Sasuke saw were the bodies of his clan scattered everywhere, dead. The fear and worry in Sasuke went up. What about his family? Were they alright? Reaching his house, Sasuke threw open the door and called out.

"Mom! Dad! Itachi! Where are you guys?"

Sasuke heard no answer. This made him panic. Running around he started to throw open doors and look into room, hoping to find someone. He found no one. Suddenly, there was a noise. Sasuke turned and ran towards it. He threw open a door. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Lying on the ground in a puddle of blood were his parents. How could this happen? Who did this? That was all Sasuke could think. Looking up he noticed someone stepping out of the shadows. He was shocked. There standing above his parents was Itachi, his older brother.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke said quietly. "What's going on brother? Who did this?" Before Sasuke realized it a shuriken went flying past him.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi spoke. "Mangekyou Sharingan."

Suddenly Sasuke was standing in the streets of the Uchiha compound. Bodies started to fall over. He was watching everyone in his clan get killed.

"No…No…Don't show me this brother!" Sasuke screamed. "Stop it!"

After watching his parents die, Sasuke collapsed and he held his head screaming.

"Why did you do this…?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"To test my power."

"To test your power? That's it? You killed everyone just for that reason?"

"It was important." Itachi stated.

"Don't screw around!" Sasuke screamed as he stood up and charged at Itachi. Instead of replying Itachi just punched Sasuke in the stomach making him fall over. Getting punched made Sasuke realize that Itachi could kill him. Getting up Sasuke took off running as fast as he could.

_Why?_

_Brother!_

_Why?_

_How could you?_

"Don't kill me!" Sasuke screamed as he ran away. Looking ahead Sasuke saw Itachi standing there in his way. Slowing down Sasuke started to beg. "Please don't kill me!"

"You aren't even worth killing." Itachi spoke. "Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me. Run, run… Cling to life and survive in an unsightly way. Then someday, when you have these same eyes, come to me."  
That was all Itachi said before he used his Mangekyou Sharingan on Sasuke. As Sasuke passed out he swore to himself that he would kill Itachi and get revenge.

* * *

_  
**  
****I hope you liked it :]**

**Written by:** xKitsune-Hanyou'

**Plot and spiced up By: Addie-lala20**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
